Forbidden
by deathzprincess
Summary: A emo boy falls in love with a girl , but the girl has a ex thatwill do anything to keep her! What will Hunter do to keep his dream girl? Will anyone know his death? Was it all just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Me? Scene? Asmamdarkly matter of fact, yes, I am. Not too dark. Not too cheery. Just enough to add joy to my favorite darkly figures. And this is a story of my death. Months before my 17th birthday I died. Some say family issues. Others say self harm. And kids from school say drugs and lonlyness killed me. To be honest, I was a quite interactive guy. My name is Hunter. And I was just me.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Goes the clock above the mantle in the living room. Each tick making my skin crawl as I sit there all alone. The silence in the house rings in my ears as the ticking seems to cease to a stop. For hours I sat there doing nothing, thinking nothing, and seeing nothing. Then there was a noise from up stairs. A door opening? Foot steps? I sat there listening to the foot steps get closer. They stopped close to the living room entrance. Click. The lights come on and a scream fills the room. I look up to see my mom startled.

"Hunter! What the heck are you doing down here in the dark?"

"Just sitting here trying to be one in the darkness." I shrugged.

Sighing, she walked back up stairs. "Go get ready for school."

"Fine." I got up and walked to my room to get dressed.

Down into the dark abyss of a bedroom, that really is a basement, neon signs brightened up the room. Walking by the stereo, I pressed the play button, causing a scream to explode into the room as the band Blood On The Dance Floor plays. Ignoring the darkness that still lurks in the shadows I got dressed. After a few lyrics of BOTDF it was time to go. And the bus ride to school... Was HELL!

A few hours later...

The bell rings as it releases us from first block. Getting to my locker was like beating a boss level on a video game. Every day it starts with sneaking past the nerds, so they don't drag me into a debate. Then hiding around the corner and waiting til the jocks go by, so they won't shovemy head in the toilet. Finally pulling my hood over my head as I walk past them, so I won't be accused for looking at them weird or 'stalking' them.

As I made my way to my locker a voice caught me off guard.

"Yo, Hunter!"

Of course it wasn't hard for me to figure who said my name. Slowly I turned around to see my best friend Nick with the rest of our group.

"Come on man," he said with a smile, "I got someone for you to meet."

I looked at him and the group of four separate to show a skinny, pale girl stand there shyly.

OMGZ ! O.o i did it! I typed my first story for ppl to read im so happy heheeheheh


	2. Chapter 2

I pointed at her.

"Who is she?" I asked.

I looked at my buddy Nick as he put a friendly arm around the girl.

"This is Lily!" He smiled, "A newbie to our group."

I looked at her style. Band shirt, ripped jeans, converses, colored highlights, and un told scars covered by tattoos.

I shrugged, " Eh, I guess she's in. But she has to answer a few questions later at lunch."

Nick smiled, " Alrigh bro. Come on girl. I'll show ya your next class. Cya Hunter."

After two classes it was finally time for lunch. No food for me though. I wanted to see what's this new girls back story is. As I walked up to our table I noticed that the girl wasn't here yet.

Nick cracked, " Hey Hunter! I put a little good in about you to the newbie. Maybe its about time you get a girlfriend."

Before I even got a chance to move I heard a smack.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Nick looks up to see Lily behind him.

I burst out laughing as she takes a seat, smiling shyly at my laugh.

I look at Nick still laughing, "Yea Nick, totally."

I took a seat in front of her and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about him. He's the jerk of the group."

She looked at me with her sky blue eyes and smiled softly, " Its ok. I had friends that acted the same ."

She looked at Nick and flipped him off. He laughed and teasingly blew her a kiss just to mess with her.

I laughed at them for a while, " Ok. Time for questions."

She looked back, " I'm ready."

"Ok. Question number one : favorite band?"

"Black Veil Brides and Blood On The Dance Floor."

"Favore color?"

"Black mostly."

"Favorite food?"

"Nachos."

"Most likly doing?"

"Art, poetry, and videogames. "

"Weekends spending time?"

"Watching horror movies."

I looked at her and smiled at Nick,"Dude, I think I'm gonna marry her."

Looking back at Lily just to see her blushing.

"I'm just kidding Lily. Welcome to the group. Now time for introductions. You already met Nick, the jerk. Over there is Rose and Marc, they're together,"

Rose and Marc looked at Lily and smiled.

"That one beside you is Kyle, he's the kind that stays quiet but when he speaks, hes genius. Then theres Zach, he is the dark one but he's very sporty. And I'm Hunter. A mixture of all of us in the group. Pretty mu the leader of this dark pack."

Lily smiled softly as she looked at everyone at the table before the bell rang. Her voice sounding shyly , she got up and waved bye to everyone and said goodbye to me.

Down the hall I walked silently. Til someone jumped on my back.

"Hey Hunter!", Nick yelled in my ear. "I'm still coming over right?"

"So far that I know of." I shrugged.

"Coolz. Cya later."

He waved as he ran off to last block.

...

Ok second chapter done! Srry pplz been busy with school and just got home from a concert... Cudnt sleep so i finished up this chapter and wanted to put it up . lolz veiw and like it thx...


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night at home, my room was a game room with snacks.

**Pow. Bang. Boom.**

Loud sound effects came from the speakers as BOTDF blasted from the stereo.

" .Reload." Nick yelled at the game as he played Last Of Us.

A zombie apocalypse game.

"Nick getta hold of ya self dude. Its just a game." I took a sip of Pepsi when I got surprise tackled to the floor.

"Nick get off. Now."

He looked into my eyes. "Oh come on lover boy."

He leaned closer to my face, then we heard a little couch come from the stairs. We both looked up to see Lily standing there giggling at us.

"Get off you bi-boy." I said as I shoved Nick off and got up to walk over to her.

"What are you doing here Lily?"

"Ummm... Nick invited me over. Said it would be fine is it?" She said sweetly and shyly.

"Oh. Um. Sure . You can stay over."

"So what was that?"

"Oh? What you saw? It was just Nick being Nick. Very serious about his video games."

She laughed at what I said and to be honest her laugh was pretty cute.

"So was I interrupting on something you need to finish?" , she joked.

"No. Your ok Nick was being his bi-self."

She looked at Nick, "Your bi?"

Nick got up and put his arm around my waist and blew her a kiss. "Yes I am."

"Oh sick , Nick. If you want some action then go to your gay neighbors house. Damn." I shoved him away and smiled as Lily laughed at his tumbling.

* * *

After a few minutes of watching Nick cuss and yell at the game ,I started to drift off . Slowly as my eyes started to close I heard Lily by the stereo.

"Fuck yea!" , she sounded excited for something .

Then a second later BOTDF's song Scream For My Ice cream came on. I looked over at her to see her dancing. The sounds of guns stopped as Nick pushed pause and looked at her too , then looked at me.

His expression was serious, " Dude, go dance with her."

I shook my head, "No. Not even with this song on. "

"Oh come on. She likes you. She's here , dancing in your room , and you're saying no to that?" , he gestured to her and the way her body moved with the beat. I looked at her as she danced with the rhythm. she looked my way and blushed but kept dancing. I smiled and thought for a minute. Maybe it won't hurt to dance with her for a while. Maybe to a slow song though.


End file.
